Gnomos
Gnomos '''is one of the Six Great Roots of Aisthetos. The prime element of the continent is Earth and Sound. Description Gnomos is the continent of the rich, being able to have massive lands, mountains and dormant volcanoes where gems and metals can be abundantly found. It is similar to Africa and the Middle Eastern countries. Their primary food source are the forests by hunting. They are the prime exporters of metals, crystals and Lapis Fors. There are two kingdoms in Gnomos, each ruling only one country, as the other locations are mostly anocratic while some are plutocratic due to their primary export. Countries '''Nidavellir Capital of Garguan Garguan is the province of the rich, almost all of the people there are the nobles or mountain owners. Slavery is quite prominent here. Abrusso City Sleekroot Town Urphsben Town Calialy Village Fermore Province Fermore is more quiet and peaceful, however in silence with Garguan's slavery. Although rumors circling around say that the people of Fermore that are reported to be missing have been taken as slaves of the rich. Hernbane Town Caclebern Village Wintcher Harbor Town Brethery Province Brethery connects the continents of Salamandra and Gnomos. Unlike any other harbors, this unique province have high cliffs and caves as their harbor. Caladdia Town Styrchnin Village Ivynnis Village Sousnow Harbor Svartalfar Weastric Province Weastric houses a variety of people, where the rich, the poor and those in between mingle. Although not strict in separation between classes, there are some that discriminate against status. Brackern City Shaddeine Town Faucacia Village Plovert Highlands Plovert is a surprisingly cold area, the heat of the desert plains do not reach the high areas. It is a place famous for the tallest mountain in the world, Gradnever Mountain, and the difficulty of reaching some areas. Morbon City Azariad Village Calablane VIllage Quasand Province Quasand is found at the border of the desert. Always having a hot climate, they use greenhouses to grow plants and crops. Deralix City Oaxder Town Raygrace Town Veerdith Oasis A large oasis in the Thernaha Desert where two villages strive. Caravans usually pass here before coninuing their journey to the north or south. It is a natural resting area for travelers. Mancineer Village Prokewed Village Andriav Mnaoidic Province Mnaiodic is a rather wide mass of land that only has a few habitable areas. Similar to the desert though lower in temperature, the sands make it hard to travel through towns. Privert City Orendare Town Sarbister Village Widdred Province Widdred is a province that features rivers with wide reaches, and they have mastered a complex irrigation system that makes the province look nothing similar to a desert. Rare flowering plants are found here. Fraingepan City Arconide Town Pineyand Town Gustered Islands Gustered Islands are smaller islands off the coast of Mnaiodic. A few smaller islands are bought by the rich and nobles as their own personal islands. Sambruc Village Corlumbine Village Riedmar Riedmar is the whole kingdom of Vritrars. Yuderio Capital Province Yuderio is a peaceful and prosperous province under the rule of the Vritrars Kingdom. As a rule tied with Sylphian, slavery is strictly prohibited in the area, and those who are enslaved are bound to be freed. Xanithum City Baneber Town Lorlades Town Glavefors Highlands Glavefors is a mountain province where people can easily see its terraces. As a way to solve their agricultural problems, the citizens have worked together to build the terraces, and have been successful in doing so. However, the place is more famous for their hanging gardens. Baccatas Town Rheubar Town Hermbor Village Zelandrine Village Terrunir Province Terrunir connects Sylphian and Gnomos. Like Brethery, the harbors are caves below steep cliffs, although the waters near the province has many large stone structures. Nox-Vormic Harbor Town Kazarva Village Leuppin Village Sindric Sindric is the country encompassing the whole kingdom of Hrasteres, with its capital named after the great first king Behemont Hraesteres and the province as the conjugation of the name of the king and his queen, Marieth. Beherieth Capital Province Beherieth is described to be a shiny, metallic kingdom, with most of its structured adorned with various metals, crystals and Lapis Fors. Behemont City Robinia Town Nighdes Fishing Town Spindelle Village Horacius Highlands Horacius is considered to be the mining capital of the world where they are the world's exporters of raw metals, gems and Lapis Fors. Ricinnias Town Yewdite Village Camarsias Village Nordicor Province Nordicor lies next to the Saffrost Lake, where most of its exports come from. It is quite well-known for the large fishes they catch every month. Laburn Town Summark Town Dathura Village Significant Locations Thernaha Desert The vast desert connecting Andriav and Svartalfar. It's unbelievably larger than the whole of Ullid in Sylphian. However, there are three safer routes in the desert that allows the caravans to cross. Mortis Cave The large cave in Sindric in which the innermost underground part is the Cave of Earth. It is one of the Convergence Points where the element of Earth originates. The servant of earth is said to crawl around there. Pintford Plains The grasslands of Svartalfar that hides the Valley of the Heart. It is one of the Convergence Points. Once one reaches the Valley of the heart, a white fox will purify the soul. Licht Shrine An abandoned shrine in Riedmar in which its center holds the Altar of Light. It is the one of the two points where the element of Light converge. The altar shines when the Seraph descends.